Vermilion Extinction
Vermilion Extinction is a crossover hardcore fighting, role-playing, hack and slash and adventure game created, developed and published solely by Illusion Works with an upcoming release on the newly announced Pacifico platform. It is the second title in the unofficial "Vermilion" series, and takes place directly after the events of the previous fan fiction installment, Vermilion Ashes. It has been stated by the company that this is the biggest project that they have undertook as a sole company, therefore implying that there will be no other significant help from other parties like with the Tropicon hit, Radioactive, where several other major companies were involved in the development process. The title was rated "M" for mature by ESRB and "18" by PEGI for violence, cursing and sexual references. Plot The game takes place directly after the events of Vermilion Ashes however the story has a lot more characters featured in it and a lot more depth, including two primary story lines. The story begins with a bunch of Fantendo characters being invited to a group of islands known as the Daimo Islands, which have been known to hold elusive secrets and hidden tricks unknown to the rest of humanity. However after finishing exploring the various islands, more strange situations begin to happen which block everybody from leaving... After Tess continues to defy all logic with her schemes the world starts to turn to turmoil, several rips in the space time continuum have occurred, messing up the fabric of time and space themselves. The fate of the universe lies with the Agents of A.S.H.E.S. and if the stakes weren't already high enough, there are a lot more meddling schemers in this tale than what meets the eye... Gameplay takes a lot of inspiration and traits from a variety of genres. Your goal is to travel around the secluded and secret islands collectively known as the Daimo Islands. One by one every character will explore the islands and discover the secrets and tricks behind them, and hopefully uncover the truth behind all the mysterious situations. Whilst exploring this island range, there will be people trying to stop you and limit your progress. This is where the fighting element kicks in. After a fight is engaged, the landscape in which you are currently traveling through hastily becomes a battleground. Your character and their team then proceed to fight against the enemies through hack & slash-like mechanics and if defeated successfully you will receive experience points as well as possible rewards. These experience points can be split between either attack, defense, speed or extinct. Attack boosts the amount of damage per hit you deal when successfully attacking another enemy, defense boosts the amount of power you can absorb when opponents attack you, speed boosts your position in the command queue and extinct boosts your rate at which you deal critical hits. Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode is the main game mode in . There are two alternating stories that you can play through, and both of them eventually link together. The first one is Tropical Heaven and once completed you unlock the second story, Psychedelic Rift. Tropical Heaven... Tropical Heaven is the first of the two parts of the Story Mode in . After a bunch of people are invited to an uncharted group of islands named the Daimo Islands, strange things begin to happen which encourages them to explore the islands and what they have secluded for all these decades. ---- ...Click to Read! ---- Psychedelic Rift... Psychedelic Rift is the second of the two parts of the Story Mode in . After Tess continues to go missing from the Agents of A.S.H.E.S. and elude all of their tactics, rips in the dimensions of space and time begin to occur, messing up the world they are living in. It is up to the Agents of A.S.H.E.S. and others to finally put a stop to her antics and save the universe from ultimate destruction. ---- ...Click to Read! ---- Extinction Mode Extinction Mode is a special mode where the object is to kill all other characters in existence in the game. This is a very hard mode and there is a very small chance of completing it, and as such there are a lot of rewards at stake for completion. If you manage to complete this mode through playing as one of the characters and kill every other character you will unlock a new outfit and a trophy for that character. If done with every character in the game, you then further unlock a final boss which becomes playable after defeat. 24-Hour Onslaught TBA. Missions TBA. Side Stories Side Stories are also present in the game. Whilst exploring the vast islands of Daimo you can encounter other trails and tracks which may lead to side stories, however there may be some conditions that need to be required first before being able to unlock these side stories. For example, if you encounter the Headquarters with one of the Agents you will unlock a cutscene and a side story along with it. A full guide to the side stories can be found here. Roster Characters Stages TBA. Soundtrack Gallery Vermilion Extinction.png|The Official Logo Trivia * is a sequel to the fan fiction Vermilion Ashes. *Immediately after the page's creation, a sign up blog for character submissions was created. ---- ---- Gameplay Zodiac System Based on a character's zodiac sign they will gain a specific boost in a stat. Characters *A character based on a Narwhal. *A character based on a Bush Viper, called Viproar. *A character based on a Phoenix, called Pheobe (?).